I Love You
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: " I love you till the end, for the rest of my life My eyes will be your eyes, let's see this world together, I love you Mikan.. " "Natsume I love you too.. " READ AND REVIEW! NxM couple :)
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU**

**So, Hey! It's been a long time since I wrote again .. School, school, school Bahhh -_-" Anyway, this idea of the story came when I absent-minded in the car and this story probably be long.. but, I'll do my best to write a great story.. so please read it! And I would be appreciated if you guys give me a review! Thanks and here we gooo! **

**Summary : She was a blind girl but she loved her mother so much .. He was a rich-drunkard who had a painful past… She lived a life but he thought life was boring.. so? READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer : It's mine if you already watched a pig dressed in tutu and did Gangnam-style dance which is never happened in million years..**

**Chapter 1 .**

The melodious and relaxing sound of the wave of the sea..

How softly the wind blew through their hair ..

How salty the sea could be smelled..

How fresh the air in the sky..

The beautiful colors painted in the sky ..

How warm the sand felt..

"Mikan, dear.. do you like it?" Asked the woman in her middle-aged .. her warm-chocolate eyes showed nothing but love and tenderness while she held her 5 years old daughter's right hand, Mikan Sakura.. Mikan could only nodded and smiled to her mother…

"This was always what you wanted right Mikan? The sky looks beautiful here ,Let's come here again sometimes.." Mikan smiled..

"Yes mom" The woman then knelt down to the ground in front of her daughter and held her face..

"Mikan, I want to promise you a good life ahead.. so, I will work hard for you to afford your school and we will bought our house and then we will decorated your room and-" She was stopped in the middle of her speech when she felt a pair of small hands hugged Yuka, Mikan's mother head..

"Mikan loves mommy soo much !" Yuka smiled and held back her tears.. she lifted her head and kissed her daughter's left cheek..

"I love you too honey! I will make you happy! I promised you!" Mikan smiled brightly and pinched her mother's cheek ..Yuka pouted at first but then she giggled and ruffled her daughter's hair ..

"Mommy where is daddy ?"

Yuka seems taken back by her little angle statement.. How her angelic face shone reflected by the sunset light and how her face showed how she missed her father so much.. Yuka could not take it anymore… her tears already in the edge of her eyes but she held back.. she ruffled her daughter's hair again…

"Dad went somewhere far away dear.. it took a loooooong time for him to come back.." she laughed dryly.. The truth was Yuka already knew that her husband no, her soon-to-be husband never came back again… He left her alone when he knew that Yuka carried a disability child … little Mikan was blind .. At that time, Yuka was stressed and almost.. almost wanted to throw away this angel's life who stood in front of her but she glad she didn't do it.. If she did, she never knew how cruel she was in the future…She didn't want her child to know that and she was not ready yet to tell this angel the truth.. She will became a great child even though she was blind, she was sure of it! She will do anything to make her only life happy…Yuka examined her daughter's face who pouted then suddenly smiled..

"I know mommy! If Mikan become a good girl maybe…Daddy will come back!"

Yuka couldn't held her tears again and burst out while hugging her only child…Mikan surprised and she patted her mother's hair…

"M-mom?"

"M-Mikan! I'm so sorry! I love you so much dear…! I will work hard for you! I will always make you happy and I will always here with you! I will show you how the world looks like and you can always count on me! You will reach your dream someday! You're my treasure darling!" She hugged her tighter.. Mikan smiled and let her mother cried..

After a while, Yuka stopped crying and she stood up.. she held her daughter's hand with her left hand while the other one raised up in the sky..

"YOSH! Let's rent out house for now! C'mon Mikan" She said excitedly while lifted her daughter and Mikan who giggling amusingly….

**12 years later..**

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan honey! Breakfast ready..!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.. I hurriedly jumped out from the bed and went to the kitchen.. my house was small but I felt comfortable in it.. still in my PJ's I sat in the chair and beamed to my mom.. oh and I already memorized every part of my house and road to my school.. well, I sometimes still bumped something though.. but, I worked hard to be independent so, my mom will not worrying me too much..

"Good morning mom! Do you have a nice sleep ?"

"Good morning sweety, yes, I have.. did you have one?" She kissed my cheek and set the food in front of me.. the same conversation every morning.. I knew my mother never had a good night's sleep after all this years.. leave alone a beauty sleep like those woman who always worried about their appearance.. she was always crying by herself in her room .. I always heard it and I knew my mother kept something away from me but, she didn't want to tell me.. she held it by herself.. even though, I was curious but I chose to keep smiling and happy in front of her.. at least that's what I can do.. oh wait, I also had a part-time at the library too everyday except Sunday after school's over until 7 p.m. It was already for 3 months ..My mom didn't know it though.. .she always worked until late-night...I already made her tired because of my condition so I at least wanted to do something for her.. the person I loved so much…I wanted to make her happy.. I smiled..

"Yup!"

I smelled a familiar smell from the food and then became more excited..

"PANCAKE!"

She giggled and then I ate the pancake.. she brushed my hair and then clipped something in my hair.. then she went to my room to take my uniform.. she really loved to spoil me not that I hated it ..when I done eating I walked to my room and heard my mother hummed a song.. I smiled and hugged her from behind.. she surprised though..

"Oh Mikan! Are you done? What happened Honey?" She giggled.. I just smiled and hugged her tighter..

"Mikan.. Do you want something? Or, do you want to buy something? I have to work until late night so.. " I turned her around and smiled with my best smile ..

"Good luck mom! Ganbatte na? I can take care of myself… Be sure to get rest if you tired though!"

She smiled and hugged me..

"Yes, of course.. good luck in your school too and don't go anywhere too far also eat properly ..I already made a chicken soup in the pot for your lunch.. I probably be at home around 10 o'clock too… are you okay honey?" I giggled..

"Of course!" She patted my hair…

"Well, hurry up! You don't want to be late at school right ?" I hurriedly wore my uniform and then took my bag and then kissed my mom's right cheek..

"Goodbye mom!" I waved to my mom and then ran away… after I made sure I already far away from my house, I slowed down and then sighed loudly..

"School" Not that I hated it but.. I'm not really comfortable with 'it' .. and I mean 'it' was a bullying that my classmates did for me because of my blindness ..I already used to it but sometimes I just can't stand with their act…I'm not alone though, there was Hotaru who became my best friend for 5 years …

"LOOK WHO'S COMING!"

"The good-for-nothing-blind girl ! Hey! How come you know to get here?"

"Hey, I heard she walked with a strange old-man in the street to hang-out together ew.."

"Ha! What a disgusting girl"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Mind your own business" Hotaru's cold voice rang loudly…I smiled and then walked to her..

"Good morning Hotaru !" I greeted cheerfully.. The murmurs are still there but I glad it didn't loud like before thanks to Hotaru..

"Baka"

"Mou… I'm not a baka Hotaru!" I pouted..

"How's your part-time?" She asked..

"Um.. fine I guess.. Nobara-chan still guided me when I forgot the book cases though.." I smiled sheepishly..

"Well, It cannot be helped though, you must memorized it Baka.. If you didn't want to be fired by her .." Hotaru may be rude but, she actually cared for me… she always there when I really needed her..

"Well, yeah.."

DING DONG!

-Skip time.. after school-

"Mikan! I'll take you until the traffic light again okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled.. my part-time's place was quite far from my school .. it was one of the most large library in the town.. and to got there I needed to cross the zebra cross.. of course I actually could do it alone somehow.. but Hotaru worried me too much so, she insisted me to always took me until there..

"Hotaru! Do you want to eat something?"

"Nah, Baka.. I already ate my lunch"

"Mou, then can we at least stop at the ice cream store? I want to buy one" Hotatu sighed..

"Fine"

"Hooray! C'mon! hurry uppp!" I took Hotaru's arm and then ran to the store that I already memorized.. Sheeshh.. I memorized a lot of places yeah?

" ! (A/n. ummmm… *Face-palm* the name just pop in my head) ONE STARWBERRY-FLAVOR ICE CREAM PLEASE!" I said excitedly only got hit by Hotaru..

"Too loud Baka"

"Mou…meanie.." I pouted..

"Here you are Mikan-chan! How's your day?" he said while Hotaru took my hand so I could reach the ice cream..

"GREAT! How about you?" I beamed..

"Well, it was great too Mikan-chan!"

"That's great to hear ! I must go now… Bye Mr. Creamer! Here's the pay.. Thank you!" I walked out from the store with Hotaru who held my hand..

"Have a nice day girls!" yelled..

We continued walking and chatting until Hotaru already crossed me from the zebra-cross..

"Are you sure you can take care of yourself?" Hotaru asked for fifteenth-times.. yes! I counted it!

"I told you Hotaru! I'm fine" I hugged her.. after a while , she hugged me back..

"I'm sorry for troubling you too much Hotaru" I continued.. she snorted and then released the hug ..

"I don't mind.. Baka, I never felt like that" I smiled..

"I LOVE YOUUU HOTARUUU" I giggled …

"Baka, just go! Be safe!" I waved to her and then ran to the library which was already a few meters ahead from here..

"I'M HERE NOBA-!" A hand stopped me... then 'it' forcefully made me knelt down..

"ssshh M-Mikan chan.. T-there is a couple m-make o-o-out in the corner.."

"huh? Why didn't you stop it?" I confused….For sure, Nobara-chan already had experienced like this before right? So, why? She actually strict when it comes like this..

"I-I-I tried… b-but.. he l-looked s-scary.. a-and h-he w-was.."

"Calm down, let me handle this.. where are they?" I sighed..

"Right in the corner, near the ZZ book cases.. at the right table not in the left" I nodded.. I patted Nobara's shoulder and then took deep breath.. I walked to the corner of the library..

'Okay, this was still confusing.. there is a staircase in the middle so I must go right.. wait Nobara said.. was it left or right ? WAAA! I forgot!' I sweat-dropped.. I sighed…

'Maybe it was left' I touched the book case and I searched for a gold-symbol of 'ZZ' Letter..

'where is it? AHA! Found it! This is the ZZ book case.." So, I walked near the table.. I hit the table because I thought it will surprised them..

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !" I yelled confidently..

Silence

"STOP WHATEVER YOU DOING! THIS IS A LIBRARY NOT AN IMPROPER PLACE!"

Silence

'Huh? Silence? There are people in here right?'

Silence

"Hey-"

"Idiot we are right here.."

**To be Continued..**

**SOOOOO DONE! I'm so excited to finish this story to be honest.. there are some mystery like Yuka's past, and who's the guy, well, I think you already knew it though :p Ask me anything! I won't promise to update soon but I will continue this story **** soooo, leave a review and tell me what did you think! Don't let my spirits down or I won't write the next chapter :p haha kidding :D But, no flames please :D Anything but not that :D thanks guys ;)**

**-Cute Tangerine204 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU**

**And here's the updateee ! :D**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews : **

**Vegie-1526 . **Thanks for your reviews :D Here's the chapter I promised you :D

**Colorful Kitty. **Thanks :D

**And, hina-chan. **Here's the update :D

**Well, there are many mysteries in my story so, if you found confusing don't hesitate to ask me, either PM me or Review! I'll give you a hints ;) **

**Well, Here we goooo! Enjoy it :D**

**Summary : She was a blind girl but she loved her mother so much .. He was a rich-drunkard who had a painful past… She lived a life but he thought life was boring.. so? READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer : YES! *Get hit by Tachibana-san* I mean.. no… never.. *Bow down***

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Mikan's POV **

"**Idiot we are right here.."**

That time, I felt the time stopped.. I felt all of my blood drained out from my body and I only wished that 'OH WORLD PLEASE JUST EAT ME RIGHT NOW!' Hoping I could escaped from this embarrassed moments... So, that means Nobara-chan said 'Right' not 'Left' ..

'Baka.. Baka Mikan' I wanted to hit myself .. maybe, Hotaru was right all of this time..

'So, I'm A Baka?! WHAT!?'

"Oi, Baka.. What are you gonna do now ?" Said that voice.. that oh-so-creepy voice.. I gasped a little and my hand touched the book cases behind me.. I didn't realize that my hand shook uncontrollably.. then the books from the book-case fell down and hit my body.. and unfortunately that 'books' are all the thick-dictionary books.. Great, just great..

"AHH!" I screamed and soon enough a black colors consumed me but not before I heard..

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

**Natsume's POV**

'Tch.. Baka..' I thought to the girl in front of me.. I didn't see her face though but sure enough she was a 'Baka'. Why didn't she see us? Stupid girl…But, this could entertain me for a while…. I stopped my hot-make-out-season with this annoying bitch and looked at the girl who more interested me..

"Oi, Baka.. What are you gonna do now ?" I said in the bored sound.. I almost wanted to laughed at her reaction.. though I only saw her back but I can guessed how her reactions.. She touched a book-case beside her but her hand seems shook uncontrollably.. and then those thick-dictionary books just fell down to her.. I sighed.. How stupid could she be ?

"AHH!" She screamed and later on her friend, that blue-haired girl came to her..

"MIKAN-CHAN!" So, that was her name.. and here I am..wondering her name wait, 'The-Great-Natsume-Hyuuga' Wondering a stupid-girl's name? Wow..

"Dressed yourself, I'm done with you.. don't come near me again" I said to the bitch in beside me..

"Why Nat-su-me kun? We had fun right ?" Whined the girl… I clicked my tongue and glared at the girl..

"Go. Away." She cried waterfalls and ran away out from the library.. Finally.. That was one of the most annoying bitch I ever dated.. Damn.. I looked my surrounding and then realized that the baka-girl still fainted.. Her friend still trying to wake her up though.. I sighed..

"Mikan-chan.. Wake up! Wake up!" She shook the girl's body..

"That's not helping, step aside.." I commanded the blue-haired girl.. the girl surprised at first but then she moved a little.. I held the girl's shoulder and examined the girl's face.. She had a heart-shaped face, fair complexion, tiny but cute nose and a red-plump-kissable lips..

'She is beautiful' I thought..

'Wait. Beautiful? Since when I thought a girl beautiful?' ..

'I wonder how her eyes are?' ..

'Goddammit, What happened to me?'

"Um.. Mister… Will you wake her up?" I blinked and then suddenly wanted to slap myself.. How come I forgot to wake this idiot girl up? That was my reason in the first place right? I then held her tighter and move my lips to her earlobe.. I bit a little and as what thought… She woke up! And I mean woke up, too fast until her head hit my chin..

"AWW!" She shrieked… 'Damn woman.. I think she hurt my chin' I growled.. when I wanted to bark to the girl.. I notice something… Her hands moved to any directions like she searched for something.. She blinked but there were no lights shone in her honey-brown-eyeballs..

"Nobara-chan.. where are you?" She called.. that's when it hit me..

She was blind..

"I'm here Mikan-chan…" The 'Nobara' girl came closer to her..

"Are you okay? Where did you get hurt? Is your head okay? How's your-"

"I'm fine! See!" She stood up and smiled brightly .. Nobara only giggled..

"Nobara-chan! Where was that guy? Did he run away?" She jumped to her friend.. But then, there was a liquid on the floor probably because of the Nobara's tears and she slipped.. showed me full of her underwear's pattern...

"Polka?" I said absent-mindedly.. Both of them gasped..

"DID YOU SEE MY UNDERWEAR?! PERVERT! WHERE ARE YOU! NOBARA-CHAN! GIVE ME A VASE ! I NEED TO GIVE THAT BASTARD A LESSON!" She exploded.. Nobara could only sweat-dropped..

"M-Mikan chan-"

"Shut up! You were too loud.." I said to her.. She gasped and then crawled towards me only got stopped because Nobara grab a small part of her shirt..

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! WHERE IS HE!" She yelled frustratingly..

"For a loud-mouthed and baka-girl like you, you sure have a childish taste.. seriously, polka-dot underwear?" I smirked.. Somehow, I loved to see her red face because she was angry.. Her jaw dropped..

"YOU-" before she finished her ranting.. I stopped her by kissed her left-cheek..

"Bye, polka!" I ruffled her hair and then went out from the library.. smirk still in my face though..

**Normal's POV**

"What happened in here!?" Mikan yelled frustratingly.. Nobara only giggled saw her reactions..

"Nobara-chan…." Mikan growled..

"I'm so sorry Mikan-chan but to see your reactions .." She burst out laughing.. soon enough, Mikan laughed too..

"Well, I hope I'm not seeing that guy again.. That guy sure was a pervert.. be careful Nobara.."

"Hai hai… So, let's just put these books to its place again okay?" She smiled.. Mikan nodded and then started put the book back to its place.. they hummed happily together, comfortable with the silent treatment until Nobara broke it..

"Mikan-chan… I want to ask.." She asked still debating herself whether if she should just shut up or not…

"Yup? What's the matter Nobara-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry if my question pissed you off but, I'm just curious… Why you didn't use stick to walk?" Asked Nobara.. Mikan stopped and thought for a moment..

"I-I m-mean be-because of your c-condition like this, so-Ah! Forgive me Mikan! Just forget what I asked!" She said blushing..

'I knew it! I shouldn't ask her! Baka Nobara!' She hit herself.. Mikan sighed and then reached out her hand try to find Nobara's body.. once she found it, she hugged her..

"It's okay Nobara-chan.. I don't mind it at all, you can just ask me anything including of my condition.. and to answer your question.. um.. I don't want be people's burden so, I worked hard just to memorize every step to the school , home, here..and everywhere.. I counted it.. Since I small, my mom always walked beside me and helped me to go anywhere.. Until I was in junior high, I thought I was already independent enough so, I said to my mom to stop walk with me.. I don't want her to get suffer.. she already had her own problems plus now that I was born with this condition… I just don't want to make her sad! She's the one that I loved so much and I can's stand if she crying everyday!" She didn't realize that her own tears already running to her cheeks.. She wiped her tears but it didn't stop..

"Why? Why did I cry? I promised to myself to not cry in front of any people.." She laughed dryly.. She wiped her tears.. But, still her tears couldn't stop.. sensing there was no response from Nobara, Mikan grab the books beside her to help her stand up steadily.. she was shaking and she found no reason…

"N-Nobara chan?" She asked.. suddenly a pair of arms hug her from behind.. Mikan shocked at first but then she felt her back wet ..

'She's crying' Mikan thought

"M-Mikan! How strong are you! From now on, please count on me! I'll help you as long as I can! Please just cry in front of me!" She sobbed.. Mikan couldn't hold her tears again so, she sobbed too..

"See, this is what I called 'a pity' from anyone because if it did, everyone around me will get sad.. I hate making people sad.." This making Nobara cried harder..

* * *

**So, I ended it up here, well.. I'm so sorry guys, I cannot I update faster for the next chapter because I have a final-test coming soon so, please forgive me X3 Anyway, I edit this chapter since last chapter I forgot to edit it hehe :3  
**

**And! I'll update ASAP after my tests :D IF you guys give a review ;p just kidding! But review yeah?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU**

**I reeallllyy am sorry for not updating soon D: As what I said in last update I had a final test and finally, I'M FREE! This past 2 weeks was really rough and stressful for me T.T since my mom glared at me whenever my hand 'accidentally' touched the computer, LOL =D anyway, I really surprised when I saw the reviews**

**Thanks for you who already left the review, I was really happy you guys :"D thank you sooooo muchhh! **

**Colorful Kitty **( So sorry because I broke the promise )

**Vegie-1526**

**EchizenRyoma**

**Crimson Hazel Hearts**

**AnimeMango**

**Michan-natsu**

**Here we gooo on the third chapter!**

**Summary : She was a blind girl but she loved her mother so much .. He was a rich-drunkard who had a painful past… She lived a life but he thought life was boring.. so? READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I wish though, but sadly no..**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Normal's POV**

"Mikan! You have to! I already bought it!" Yelled Nobara irritated

"But Nobara-chan! I already told you that I don't want to use stick right?" Whined Mikan .. Nobara sighed.. she has a really stubborn assistant..

"And I already told you that I wanted to help you right?"

"But why you bought that stick? What for?"

"Mikan-chan, the world out there are full of mysteries, you don't know what will happen in there, you can't predict it.. You said you'll be fine well, for now you may say that but you don't know the future, right? I just want you to be safe.."

"But-"

"Please Mikan-chan" Pleaded Nobara.. Mikan sighed and then took the stick from her hand

"Okay then, I just need a practice to walk with this thing.." She grabbed the stick

"Thank you! From now on, walk with that thing okay?" Nobara giggled..

"No, I'm the one who should thank you Nobara-chan! I owe you!"

"Nah, it's okay" Nobara smiled..

**Mikan's POV**

'Great, now what am I going to say to mom, about this?' I sighed 'Maybe I must tell her the truth tonight, but.. She will shocked then knowing mom, she will blame herself afterwards for not makes me happy or something.. Ah, but what am I going to do with this stick! Should I hide it? But where!' I touched my head.. There are too many thought rushing to my brain and seems like my brain can't take it..

"Mikan?" Nobara's voice broke my thoughts, I turned my body..

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She took a few steps closer to me.. In return, my body took a step backward

"I-It's fine! Don't worry! I'm okay! Yeah! Everything's perfect!" I said to her nervously.. She sighed and the hugged me..

"Well, I must go home now, My brother was sick now, nobody take care of him.. Will you be alright?" She said.. Her voice is full of concern.. God, am I really deserve a friend like her? I beamed my best smile to her..

"I'll be alright! Go! Your brother really needs you now!"

"Thank you Mikan-chan ! Will you just put this books over here.." She took my hands and put it to a pile of books.. looks like a dictionary for me.. she left my hand and my hand automatically searched a gold logo in the left side of the book's covers.. 'All of them in the ZA bookshelf.. of course these are in the dictionaries sections after all'

"Yes, these are the Japanese dictionaries, the people who came here a while ago gave it back after they borrowed these" Nobara said confirming my thought.. I nodded

"ZA bookshelf is in the back near the left tables, Mikan-chan.. in the back near the left tables" She reminded me.. I smiled sheepishly to her..

"Next, actually you must put these in very top of the bookshelf with a ladder of course, but.. since I can't stay with you so, I'm not allowed you to use ladder.. this is for your safety.." I pouted..

"So, just put these on table, I will put these tomorrow.." She continued..

"Anything else?"

"Let's see.. ah! Just go home early today, since it's already 1 o'clock now, just go home at 4 o'clock.. don't forget to lock the door okay? I leave Pixie with you, to guide you!" 'Pixie? Did she say Pixie?' I widened my eyes.. Pixie is a female parrot.. I love that bird! She is very funny and keep entertain me with her voice, she can sing too! She has a nice feathers!

"PIXIE?" I asked excitedly to Nobara.. She giggled..

"Yup! She's upstairs, you know her 'post' right?" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah yeah.. Go now! Hurry!" She hugged me once again and then prepared herself to go home

"Bye Mikan-chan! Don't forget what I said okay?"

"Yes mommy!" I yelled sarcastically at her.. Then I heard a door shut.. I sighed.. I then slumped myself in the chair.. suddenly I felt sleepy.. 'Maybe it's okay if I take a nap for a moment, there are no visitors today anyway' I thought.. Soon, I was fell asleep

*poke poke

'What mom? Just 5 more minutes..'

*poke poke

'Just a minute please..'

*poke

'I will wake up in 30 seconds, I promise mom' I grunted

*POKE POKE

This time the poking were too hard.. I jolt wake up and my head hit something… again

"OUCH!" I shrieked painfully.. why did this happening again?

"Polka, why did you like to bump your thick head to my chin?" A familiar manly voice grunted.. 'yesterday, I also bumped my head with that basta-WAIT!'

"YOU! WHY DID YOU COME HERE AGAIN!?" I yelled loudly.. I didn't care If I make him deaf or what

"Seriously, you make my ears hurt.. stop it" I pointed my finger to him..

"What's your name?" I asked annoyance.. somehow, I felt he was smirking now..

"Already want to know my name eh? You like me? Just ask me anytime darling" I rolled my eyes at this

"No, I want to call police now because right here right now, there is a rapist" I said sarcastically at him.. he chuckled..

"Natsume Hyuuga, polka.. and I know you wouldn't dare"

"Do you want to stop me now?" I smirked as I grab my phone in my pocket and I pushed number 4 to make a fast calling, Hotaru made this for me.. number 1 for mom, 2 for her, 3 for Nobara-chan, 4 for police, 5 for hospital.. easy right?

"Hello, yes! There is-" I was cut by a hand who dropped my phone and another hand who held my waist.. I shocked ..

"You are really a brave one" He whispered lowly in my ear, then he licked my right earlobe.. Blush crept my face and I pushed him hard.. I touched my poor earlobe..

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed embarrassed.. 'how dare him!'

"Well, you was the one who started calling the police so I just wanted to repay it, fair right?" I sighed.. it will be no end if we keep arguing so I just ignored him.. I knelt trying to take my phone.. I searched my surrounding..

"What are you doing?" He asked bored.. a vein popped in my head

"My phone you pervert!" He sighed and I sensed he also knelt to the floor and then I felt my phone touched my cheek, I opened my palms and he gave it..

"Thanks"

"Hn" I then stood up and asked him..

"Um.. Hyuuga-"

"Natsume"

"What?"

"Natsume.. called me Natsume.." He ordered

"Na-Natsume" I tested it out.. 'Weird, why did I love to call his name?'

"What?" I woke up in my trance and then shook my head..

"What time is it?"

"3.15, why?"

"SHOOT! I FORGOT!" I rushed to the counter and then touched the books, I tried to carry it all but my hands slipped so in the end I dropped it all..

BRAK!

I sighed and I knelt.. 'one book, 2 books,3 b-' I was cut by a hand suddenly grabbed all the books that I hold..

"HEY!"

"Where should I put this? Hurry up Polka-dots, my arms hurt" He said

"I have a name! It's MIKAN! MIKAN SAKURA! Not Polka-dots pervert, and this way" I answered, a bit agitated by the fact he keep calling me Polka.. not that I hated it but.. I touched every gold word in every bookshelf and until we reached to the destination..

'Maybe I should put the books to its right place in the top.. Nobara wouldn't be so angry at me anyway, she will understand that I'm trying to help her'

"Polka, Put. Where.?"

"Just put it in the table, I will put it to the shelf with this ladder" I held the ladder and positioned it.. I took 2 steps on the ladder and then turned to him..

"Pass me the books" I extended my hand.. when no one responding I called his name

"Natsume?"

"Seriously?" He asked not believing me.. I then felt my waist being lifted down by a hand and then I heard a footstep on the ladder..

"Where Polka?"

"Ah! In very top yes.." I heard a rustle sound and then I sensed he was now standing in front of me..

"Done" He said.. To tell the truth, I was very grateful he was here.. If not, maybe I could be fall down from the ladder..

"Thank you" I smiled..

"W-well.. What now?" He asked..

"um… oh yes! Let's feed Pixie!" I said excitedly

"Pixie?"

"yup! C'mon! She's upstairs!" At first I was the one who 'accidentally' took his hand and then led the way but now, he was the one who led me to the upstairs.. he held my hand though and it was really warm.. I blushed..

"PIXIE!" I called her.. She hummed as her response.. her unique one

"Pixie here! Pixie here!"

"What?! So Pixie was a parrot?"

"Yup!" I brushed her feathers and the patted her head, she loved it when I patted her like that..

"Here, try to pat her!" I asked him.. 'Pixie is a very selective bird, she only kind with who she comfortable with, it's impossible if she likes Natsume now, this is the first time they ever made! She will bite his fingers' I smirked evilly, thinking this was my payback to him..

To my surprise, there was no hurting or biting sound instead, I felt that Pixie loves Natsume now..

"What?! She didn't bite you?" I asked him..

"Nah, I love parrot since I was small.. so, I know how to take care of any parrots.. Pixie has a selective attitude, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I knew it in the first time I saw her eyes.. It's kind of scaring me at first.." I gaped at him.. I then touched his hand and I sensed he froze..

"How does her eyes looks like?"

**Natsume's POV**

The way her soft-curious voice asked me, made me thinking that she was really a vulnerable girl.. I felt my heart thumping fast

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

WAIT! There is no way the 'Natsume Hyuuga' fall in love with this..arrghh!

"Natsume?" Her voice asked me again

"Ah.. um.. she has a chocolate and there is a bit of green line in her orbs" Her face looks delighted and she clapped her hands

"Wow! She has a beautiful eyes, don't you think so Natsume?" I look at her honey-brown eyes and absent-mindedly answer her

"Yes.." I smiled.. she nodded her head

"Well, I guess we should close now, it's getting late right?" I looked at my watch and it showed 4.02 p.m.

"Yep, 4.02 p.m"

"You should go home now Natsume, I can take care of myself now" She smiled at me.. 'no way'

"No way, I will take you home" I said stubbornly, she sighed..

"Very well, only until my gate okay? I'll prepare my things first"

"Okay" I smiled.. that's the first time I wanted to take a girl to their house, usually I don't.. but, Mikan is an exception.. beside I don't want to anything bad happens to her..

'Wait' I widened my eyes.. I just realize something, then I really wanted to slap at my face..

_**'Congratulations Natsume Hyuuga, you started to fall in love with a girl'**_

**To be continued! **

**Wow, it's quite long isn't ? give me a reviews guys :D questions, suggestions are also very welcome, I'll reply it in your PM okay?;)**

**Thanks guys:D LOVE YOUU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU**

**I'm backkkk! Wow! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! :") I really am! I'll work hard to keep this story interesting, please continue to read it :D and, this chapter.. I think you guys keep wondering about Natsume right? This chapter is all about him so, enjoy it guyyysss :D **

**Thanks youuuu for all of youu!**

**86Lilyana86**

**AnimeMango**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**sinables**

**Colorful Kitty**

**sakura aldana y kuro neko**

**michan-natsu**

**SakuraxHyuuga**

**Enjoy it :D **

**Summary : She was a blind girl but she loved her mother so much .. He was a rich-drunkard who had a painful past… She lived a life but he thought life was boring.. so? READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer : Nu-uh!**

* * *

**Chapter.4**

**Natsume's POV**

I parked my car in the garage then I turned off the engine.. I sighed loudly then I looked to the empty seat beside of me, unrealized.. my lips formed a smile.. the real smile.. Her strawberry-alluring scent still lingering in the car and how she looked so damn childish and innocent still stuck in my mind

**FLASHBACK **

"_**Why are you so silent Polka?" I asked her, feeling curious why she didn't be so loud like usual.. she looked like a lifeless mannequin after I asked her house's directions except she still breathing and blinking.. She shook her head**_

"_**W-well, this is my first time I ride a car.. I felt like everything around me so dangerous to touch so I kept my body as silent as possible.." With her response I threw my head back and then laughed so hard and freely.. 'God, when was the last time I laughed freely like this?'**_

"_**Why did you laugh?! Hey Natsume! It was right? Where are you anyway? Why was the car moving? How did you control it?" She moved shakily embarrassed, she looked at me with her red-tomato face.. **_

"_**HAHAHA! Ow, my stomach hurts" I wiped my tears .. I stepped the brake when I saw the red light on the traffic light… I turned my head to her and saw her pouted.. I chuckled then I grabbed her hand and then put it in the AC controller..**_

"_**This is the Ac controller, if you swiped this to the right, the fan will spin faster and the car automatically becomes cold, the opposite thing if you swiped this to the left.." I explained to her..**_

"_**So, that's why I felt cold! There was AC in the car!" She confirmed her conclusions loudly.. I chuckled 'This girl are so damn amusing'.. Feeling more confident she touched every things around her, getting know the new things for her.. she kept ask me 'what is this?' 'what is that?' 'what is the function?' And so many annoying questions that kept my temper snapped easily.. but, I successfully restrained this since I knew these things are new for her, for me.. now she was like a childish-angel and I so damn wanted to kiss her just to stop her question..**_

"_**Everything is safe as long as I here with you, Mikan" I stated to her.. She froze for moment and then nodded her head..**_

"_**Thank you Natsume… " She said shyly.. I chuckled and then patted her head.. **_

"_**Here you go Polka" I stopped the car in front of her house.. 'In the end I took her to her house… I took a girl to her house… 'The Natsume Hyuuga' took a girl to her house, one of the impossible things to do for 'The Great Natsume Hyuuga' Very great.. This girl sure knows how to break my image'**_

"_**-TSUME! NATSUME!" She shook my body very hard..**_

"_**WHAT?!" I answered irritated.. she pouted**_

"_**I already called you until 5 timed but you didn't listen to me? Where have you been? A Mars? Did you bought my souvenirs then?" She asked sarcastically though I just rolled my eyes to her remark**_

"_**Very funny Polka, so what do you want?" she then feeling self-conscious and then bit her lip.. then a red color crept to her cheeks**_

"_**Could you move here a bit closer?" She asked shyly**_

"_**Why?" 'What happened to her?'**_

"_**Just move!" I sighed and then moved my head closer to her.. then I felt her soft hands touched my jaw and then moved to my cheek, she turned my head to the right until I felt a soft pecked on my left cheek.. I widened my eyes**_

"_**Thank you for everything"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My hand touched my left cheek.. her soft kiss, I still could remember it.. feeling good mood I got out from the car and then gave the key to my personal maid, Matsumoto..

"How is your day master?" He asked me the usual questions, usually I never even once answered him and I almost laughed at his face when I answered him

"Great old man! Thank you" I smirked... his face was priceless I told you!

"Close your mouth you old man and come here" He snapped in his thoughts and then walked to me..

"Y-yes master?"

KLANG!

The sound of a glass been shattered could we hear from here.. my eyes turned darker and I instantly forgot this evening moment because of the sound

"They fight again, did they?" I asked him coldly, I knew he confused by my sudden change but I don't care, 'they' broke my mood

"Yes master" I walked to the living room and soon found my parents in the middle of their fighting..

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! LOOK AT THIS PAPER! ALL OF THE MEDIA KNEW YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH ANOTHER MAN! HOW DARE YOU GAVE ME SO MUCH SHAME!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU ? YOU ALSO HAD ONE RIGHT? WHAT'S HER NAME? NINA? LILY? OH I KNOW, LUNA ISN'T?" then I saw my father slapped my mother's cheek until she fell down to the floor..

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME! I BETTER DIVORCE YOU BEFORE I GET SO MANY SHAME BECAUSE OF YOU!" He yelled at her… I kept restraining my temper and then walked to the wine's cabinet.. I took myself 3 bottles of vodka, grabbed it and then walked to the upstairs until stopped

"GO! DIVORCE ME! I ALSO SICK OF YOUR EXISTENCE! YOU NEVER BEEN A GOOD FATHER FOR OUR CHILDREN, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"YOU SELFISH BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME! YOU NEVER TAUGHT THEM WELL TO RESPECT ME AS THEIR FA-"

"ENOUGH!" I snapped my temper and then yelled to them while I threw my vodka to the ground..

KLANG!

"Natsume.." My mother called me..

"STOP CALLING MY NAME! You never understand me… After these years you both still fought at each other… kept accusing each other and blamed each other, in the other time, you both never looked at me and Aoi as your children! You both busy with all of your affairs and works but never ever even once glanced towards us… until one day, Aoi got killed.." I paused and I sensed they held their breath

"AOI GOT KILLED BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH!" I ran to the stairs, pretending to not hear anything, I grabbed my things to my suitcase, and because I'm still angry…I decided my mind to leave the house.. 'I'm tired of these things'

"NATSUME! Where will you go?" My father asked me.. I stopped my tracks and then looked at them..

"Never ever calling me as your son until you fixed Aoi's death" I said coldly to them and then left the house.. ignoring my mother's pleading .. I got to my car until Matsumoto came..

"Master, is this okay?" I turned to him and then smiled.. Matsumoto was a father figure for me instead of my real father..

"I want to teach them their lesson old man also I want to revenge Aoi's death.. You should remember why did she die!"

"I understand Natsume.. But, don't you thing your action was so reckless?" He asked me.. I stared at his eyes and then smiled at him..

"Thank you Matsumoto for everything but I gotta' go" I smirked, then I drove off from the house…

* * *

**YUPP! I ended It here :p , short I know, and I'm sorry for that **** Anyway, why did Aoi dead? And why Natsume blamed it to his parents? Hohoho, mystery~ Wait till the next chapter okay? ;) review please :D Thank youuuu! *wink**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU **

**Hum hum… before I start it I want to announce something! Drum roll please! *dum dum dum..!* **

**RUKA JOINS THE PARTY! *get hit by Hotaru* I mean, I decided to count Ruka into the story.. and to make it clear everyone, Ruka and Natsume are in the same age and they are 20 years old, they already graduated while Mikan and Hotaru are 17 years old and Nobara is 25 years old.. Sorry for the late information :D and did you guys notice the new summary? What do you think? ;p**

**Next, I want to thank you for everyone who already reviewed this story so far! **

**sinables**

**curo neko**

**Colorful Kitty **

**michan-natsu**

**Pierce **

**AnimeMango**

**EchizenRyoma**

**HazelFlame**

**Thank you for everyone who followed, favorite and read this story so far! I send virtual cupcakes for you guys right away! :9**

**Well, enough! Let's read it! Enjoy! **

**Summary :" I love you till the end, for the rest of my life My eyes will be your eyes, let's see this world together, I love you Mikan.. " "Natsume I love you too.. " READ AND REVIEW! New summary :D**

**Disclaimer : Not mine guys :D **

**Chapter 5.**

**Normal's POV**

"So they fought again?" asked the golden-haired lad to his childhood friend.. The lad took his cup of tea and sipped it elegantly..

"Yes Ruka" Natsume answered him while he was laying his body on the sofa.. Ruka sighed

"I guess you got snapped and then yelled to them.." Natsume lowered his head

"…"

"And then you ran away from the house" Natsume gritted his teeth, Ruka smirked when he noticed this

"Hn"

"And you cursed yourself because you forgot to bring your wallet because of your stupid temper-"

"I DID BRING THE MONEY! I only forgot to bring my credit card, I only brought the remains of my allowance from yesterday" Natsume cut his speech

"So, that's why you came here, end of the story." Ruka finished

"FINE! YOU WERE RIGHT!" Ruka chuckled, he clearly enjoyed teasing his best friend, he then stood up and then sat next to his best friend

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know Ruka" He admitted, Ruka patted his back, sympathy with his friend.. He knew exactly how Natsume's parents attitudes and how Natsume hated them, because he was there.. He sometimes pitied his friend and always tried to help him.. He knew everything about him.. Natsume's parents also forbid Natsume to befriend with him, just because Ruka came from the middle-class.. Even though like that, They still be friends..

"Ruka" Natsume voice cut Ruka's thought

"Yeah?"

"C-can I stay in your apartment? Only for tonight, tomorrow I will start to search the apartment and suitable job" Ruka's surprised at Natsume's statement, never in his life Natsume became like this, he always thought Natsume as a strong person, he had a high pride so it was impossible for Natsume to beg … like this.. Ruka then chuckled

"Wow, 'The Great Natsume Hyuuga' just stammered in his speech? And he also begging? Has the world turn upside down?" Natsume glared at him

"Shut up"

"You know buddy, you always welcome here.. as long as you want.. It's a good thing that I can afford a big apartment now, I have the other room you can use" He smiled to him, Natsume then smiled too, his rare smile

"Thanks Ruka"

"BUT! Help me with the housework okay?" Natsume smirked

"Who do you think I am Ruka? A spoiled-brat? Thanks to the old man, I became a housewife in there… Wait, forget what I said, sounds so gay" Ruka laughed hard.. Natsume glared at him hard.. when his laugh died off, he wiped his tears

"Anyway, what did Matsumoto say about this?" Natsume messaged his head

"He was worried, but I must do this.. I need to give them a lesson for what they did, they did the worst thing to me and.. Aoi.." He lowered his head.. Ruka noticed the gloomy aura from his friend, so he changed the subject

"Ah.. Well, you said you want to look for a job right? I have a place in my hospital if you want"

"Ruka, if you are ready to lose your animal's patients or closed down your hospital, then I want to do it" Natsume smirked.. Ruka gaped and he's paled.. since Natsume knew his 'dearest-friend' lost in his words, he continued it..

"I will try to look for a work Ruka.. 'They' may not gave me their company and all of my life I only got money from them, I actually-" A sound of Natsume's phone rang, cutting his speech.. he picked his phone and answered it

"Hyuuga.. What old man? Hn.. I'm at Ruka's apartment.. Don't tell them, okay?.. yeah.. yeah… WHAT!? NO WAY IN HELL.. TELL THEM TO QUIT IT, IT WAS USELESS! Fine.. Hn" Ruka gulped impatiently and then asked

"It was Matsumoto right? What did he say?" Natsume sighed and then messaged his temple

"Ruka, they gave me their company in Japan's branch, telling me to manage it because they must go to the other branches, no one can do this except me.. bullshit" He said with venom..

"It was good right? You don't need to tried so hard looking for a job" Ruka confused

"No, it wasn't! I rather looking for a job than accept their fucking company! Why? Because they surely thought I will forgive them easily and this company will be the only damn way to keep in touch with me, Hah! How wrong they were if they thought I will accept it!" Ruka slapped his head and then sighed loudly

"Natsume, are you honestly that stubborn, man? Can you see it? They actually 'care' for you! Well, I know that you really hate them and you don't trust them .. I also knew how cruel they were and what did they do to you and your sister..But, can you just lower your damn pride just to accept that chance? They tried to fix the things! Just accept it!"

"Care my ass, they even didn't come when Aoi got buried!" Natsume yelled at Ruka

"That- Well, the thing is I just want you to get happy, **instead of avoiding it, why don't you just get involved with it for a moment?** Who knows something good will happened in there? And if you think you've got enough, then quit it, at least you've tried right?" Ruka saw Natsume annoyed by what he said, but he didn't care! He just wanted his best friend to open his eyes, that sometimes it's okay to raise a hope again even if we were already being hurt, the worst things was not accept the reality and crushed the hopes.. If Natsume hated his parents for all of his life, he won't be happy forever!

"Why did you so persistence?" Natsume stared Ruka with his crimson orbs

"well, I had a feeling that something good will happen.. also, I'm so sure that Aoi wouldn't want you be.. like this" Natsume sighed loudly and then opened his phone to call someone

"Hn.. old man, tell them when will I do that? Okay.. Hn.." Ruka smiled victory and cheered…

"Finally! My stubborn buddy realized it!"

"Oh shut up, I'm tired" Natsume stood up, reached his suitcase and walked to search his room, only got stopped middle-way by Ruka's statement

"Beside, I can't imagine "The Great Natsume Hyuuga" wears a nurse suit in my hospital" Natsume glared at him

"Don't. even. Think. About. It." An evil aura came out from Natsume though, Ruka didn't affect by it..

"Hai, hai.. by the way, what are you doing?" Ruka smirked

"Try to search my room, what else?"

"I don't remember that I already gave you direction though"

"Then I'll use whatever room that I walked in" Ruka jaw-dropped and Natsume smirked victory.. fortunately, Natsume chose the right room, Ruka sighed and then smiled..

"That Natsume" unknown by Ruka, Natsume actually leaned behind the door and smiled to himself..

"Aoi, this is the right things, right?" he whispered to himself before he prepared himself to go to sleep..

**To be continued..**

**How was it? Yeah, this chapter was still in Natsume's side, curious about Aoi? :p Keep reading okay? :P oh and I just realized that I used many bad words, I'm sorry! Hahaa I can't help it! I think it was Natsume bad boy's style right? Review please! Thank youu! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE YOU**

**Helloooo! I never thought my story will get so many reviews as much as right now! I'm sooooo happy! Thank youu so much guys! It means a lot! It was inspired me a lot really! **

**And, I just got realized that I have a little mistake here, you see.. in the first until third chapter, Mikan called Nobara "nobara-chan" right? Based from what I knew, you will call someone who's younger than you with –chan right? Is it right? And I gave you guys information about their ages in the last chapter, so, I'm sorry! Mikan shouldn't call nobara with-chan, don't mind it guys! *wink**

**I'll continue my Author notes after the chapter! So, enjoy the story first!**

**Summary :" I love you till the end, for the rest of my life My eyes will be your eyes, let's see this world together, I love you Mikan.. " "Natsume I love you too.. " READ AND REVIEW! New summary :D**

**Disclaimer : um… *whisper* yes! *got hit by Hotaru* This idiot doesn't own anything, only the plot *bow down***

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Normal's POV **

"Huft..!" Mikan sighed, she puffed her cheeks cutely and then pouted, she was currently mad at her 'so-called-best friend-the ice queen'

"Huft!" She sighed loudly again, feeling annoyed already, Hotaru closed the book she was reading on and looked at her grouchy face

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE MIKAN! STOP SIGHING ALREADY!"

"Well..! you can't blame me if I was mad! You told my mom about the part-time job! How could you Hotaru!" She whined, crying animatedly.. Hotaru sighed and patted her hair

"I couldn't help it, she has the right to know everything about you, after all.. We are talking about your safety here"

"B-but! I'm fine! See! You should remember Hotaru that this was our secret..! I trusted you! You should know how loud her whined last night! She kept blaming herself for making me miserable and stuffs!-"

"Mikan.."

"She was crying and wailing and blaming herself to be so self-centered mom, she thought she was so selfish Hotaru! God! I can still remember her tears in my shoulders when she hugged me! How nervous I am when I wanted to confess everything to her about this sticks and Nobara, and how surprised I am when I knew that she already knew about it!"

"Mikan.."

"And you also knew Hotaru why I took that part-time work in the first place! I wanted to help her right?! I still can't believe you told my mom about that! You know I'm just a burden to mom and everyone anyw-"

"MIKAN! Please hear me out!" Hotaru stopped her

"You're NOT a burden, I'm sure your mother will never EVER thinking something like that, she loves you just the way you are..! She was just worried and care too much, you're a very good and kind girl, you're beautiful, how can you call yourself a burden? Me? I never even once thought that! I considered you as my sister, I'll protect you with everything I have! Please don't ever thinking like that again! About that part-time work, I'm sorry if it was bothering you so much, I was so worried about you, thinking that something happened to you when you were so silence and sometimes smiling like an idiot this past few days! It was creeping me out!" Hotaru finished her sentences leaving Mikan dazed out for a moment.. Then a huge droplets of her tears peeked out in the edge of her eyes, Her lips trembling uncontrollably and her nose was so red.. Hotaru sighed, thinking that Mikan will crying again but then, she was a bit surprised when she saw her best friend smiling so bright, moreover she attacked her by her bear-tight-hug that made her surprised even more

* * *

**A/n. It's not funny if Hotaru showed her surprised face in front of EVERYONE, after all, she wasn't called an "Ice-queen" for nothing, right? *Shot by Hotaru Baka gun* keep reading!**

* * *

"HOTARU! HOTARU! HOTARU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I know you really care for me.. Oh how lucky I am for having you as my best friend! I also thought you as my sister.. I'm not mad at you anymore! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH HOTARU!" Hotaru cracked a smile, she let herself being attacked by 'Mikan's deathly hug'.. Talking about the rare moment after all.. Feeling Mikan was calm down a bit Hotaru opened her mouth

"But seriously Mikan, why did you smile like an idiot or so silence this past few days?" Mikan widen her eyes, and sat back straight to her seat, she playing her fingers and kept her head low, Hotaru who noticed these became more serious even more

"Mikan?"

"Hotaru, do ever feel like… s-sometimes, you heart beating so fast? It's like thumping so fast, or like there was drum roll in your heart?" Hotaru taken back by her question and widen her eyes, she cleared her throat and then answered

"Well, if you talking when I make new invitations or when I see crab brains in front of me or when I found my room full of the glorious sea of the green papers, then yes, I ever felt that.. why?"

"IT'S NOT THAT! NATSUME ISN'T A-"

"Natsume?"

**Mikan's POV**

"Natsume?" 'uh-oh' I gulped, damn.. how could I slip at the time like this? I really need to distract her.. FAST

"Uh…"

"WHO'S Natsume, Mikan?" Hotaru asked me again, full of curiosity.. 'Think Mikan! think!"

"Uh…LOOK HOTARU! THERE'S A FLYING CHICKEN OUTSIDE!" I pointed my right side 'very great,Mikan.. Hotaru will SURELY believe in you'

"Mikan.."

"I SWEAR! I JUST SAW, I MEAN HEARD THE FLAPPING SOUND OF THE FLYING CHICKEN OUT THERE! PLEASE believe in me" I said desperately to her.. Then I heard clicking sound from  
Hotaru

"Once again you tried to distract me with your idiotic excuses, I'll shoot you" I gulped

"And, first chicken doesn't fly idiot, second there is no chicken in school, third you are really an idiot" she put off her gun

"Or maybe someone brought a flying bird who painted as a chicken and he or she parade it around but suddenly the bird or chicken or whatever it calls, flying to the sky" I mumbled to myself, I felt the tip of the gun in my head and I shut myself

"Mikan, tell me.. who is Natsume?" Hotaru asked once again.. I sighed 'Maybe Hotaru will understand'

"He was a guy I met in the library, he was an irritating jerk, self-centered bastard, air-head guy and so many more that I can completely narrate you in whole day.. but, he also a caring, warm, and a helpful guy, whom I liked to talk to for a while.. he even took me home 2 days ago Hotaru!" I said cheerfully, when I sensed that Hotaru didn't answer me, I poked her

"Hey Hotaru"

"Mikan, I want to meet this Natsume guy" I widen my eyes 'Oh my God! Did I hear it right?'

"What?" I dumbly asked, she sighed

"I want to meet this guy, apparently I want to know this jerk-sweet guy or whatever you calling, I'm serious" I smiled to her but then it turned to frown

"What's the matter?" She asked

"The thing is, I also haven't met him for a while now.. It's been 3 days and he never showed up in the library again Hotaru" I sighed..

"Maybe you did something wrong?"

"WHAT! N-" then I struck me.. Maybe just maybe… he was mad at me because I kissed him!

Oh. My. God.

What have I done?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! XD Anyway, how 's the chapter?  
**

**Oh hey, sorry for the late update..! You see guys, I also want to tell you that it seems like I can't update faster from now on… apparently, I'm in the last grade now.. so I'm very busy busy busy from now on! (you know, preparing for the last test, national test, and stuff) I'm afraid that I will leave FFN for a while.. well, wish me luck guys! And I'll try to sneak from my mother to write more for the next chapter hahaaa XD, See you soon! :D **

**Thank you for **

**sinables**

**michan-natsu**

**curo neko**

**HazelFlame**

**the me**

**Crimson hazel hearts**

**EchizenRyoma**

**Review ne? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LOVE YOU **

**Hello! I had free time now so, I was thinking to write this chapter :D Anyway about this chapter, I write more about NatsuMikan moments :D hope you all like it! **

**Thank you for everyone below who made my day :**

**michan-natsu.** Hey thanks! :D

**sinables. **Here it is! Hope you like it! :D

**infinity121212. **Here it is! Sorry for the late update :D

**Guest. **Here it is!

**Also, I had a little mistake again, if you paid attention in the last chapter, Mikan should say "He even took me home last week Hotaru!" not "..2 days ago" because later Mikan said "I haven't met him for 3 days".. Found it? Please forgive me then *smile***

**Summary :" I love you till the end, for the rest of my life My eyes will be your eyes, let's see this world together, I love you Mikan.. " "Natsume I love you too.. " READ AND REVIEW! New summary :D**

**Disclaimer : It's not mine.. **

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

'Why did I do that?' I asked myself. Thinking back about how I kissed Natsume's cheek really made me realized that my behavior was totally stupid and reckless. If I didn't do that, maybe Natsume will not angry to me. I groaned.

'God, I'm totally messed everything'. After Hotaru confrontations done, I walked straight to the library. Hotaru kept insisted to take me there, but I dismissed her saying that I was fine by myself. She walked me until the school's gate though, and I could feel she was worried. But, here I am, sitting in the chair while thinking about my stupid action.

'I can called him,right?' I instantly searched my phone, that small-square object on the table in front of me. 'Ah! Got it' I smiled satisfied. 'Now what number should I press?' my thumb was already searched the number until I dropped my phone. "Baka Mikan! you didn't ask his number yet!' I slapped my head. I sighed and dropped my head on the table, waiting for him to come here.

"Well, well, well.. Mikan-chan wanted to call someone ne?" Nobara's voice popped somewhere. I widened my eyes 'Don't tell me I said all of my thoughts out loud' Nobara giggled.

"Yes honey, you said it all" I groaned. I heard chair beside me moved.

"It's okay, you already reach that age you know" I sighed. 'that's not the problem Nobara-san'

"Then what is it?" She chuckled. I slapped my mouth and cursed. I better checked my mouth first before I thought something next time. Well, I couldn't avoid this situation though. So, the only choice I had was to respond her. I sighed. Straighten my back and my skirt, I answered

"I made some stupid and reckless actions" I sensed she stopped writing which I guess a report, and turned to see me.

"What is it?" She asked. I played my fingers. 'should I tell her?'

"How should I start this.. um.. remember when you left me alone because your brother was sick? That day, the guy we met here before came here again.." She gasped and grab my shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and smiled. She released her breath.

"Thank goodness"

"He was… nice actually" I whispered lowly the last part. Unfortunately she heard that and squealed.

"What did he do? Oh my gosh! I should stay here for a while if I knew that sooner, I wanted to see!"

"It's not like that Nobara-san, he helped me put the books into the shelf and he even took me home!" I blushed madly. Talking about Natsume with someone was actually nice. I wonder if someday I told mom about this. I then realized Nobara didn't say a thing.

"Nobara-san?" I called. Then she giggled.

"Sorry about that, it's just.. you're so cute Mikan-chan" I blushed again. I cleared my throat.

"After he took me to my house, he said something… touching and somehow it lead me to… kiss him" She gasped again.

"TO HIS LIPS!?" She asked. I blushed.

"No no no nono no! his cheek! Not his lips!" I corrected her, waving my hands around to state it clear. It was wrong.

"Ohoho, you-" she stopped her speech and gasped. I tilted my head confused.

"Nobara-san?"

"Ah eh.. Mikan-chan.. I forgot that I had some.. important shopping today. I must go now, please go home early just like that time. See you on Monday!" She said hurriedly, she stood up and I sensed she was taking her things and then left.

"What was that about?" I asked to myself. I sighed and soon, I felt my earlobe being bit by someone.

"OUCH!" I shrieked. I rubbed my earlobe, it was really sting.

"Long time no see eh,polka? Missed me already?" I stood up rather fast and turned to the source of his voice.

"NATSUME!" I said. 'Wait, if he was here.. maybe he heard our conversations?'

"I heard it.. every. words. you. said." He smirked. I gasped. Damn, how I hate him so much. Why he didn't say a word then? He should tell me sooner if he was here! I could stop myself babbling about him! I puffed my cheeks and folded my arms.

"What?"

"You should tell me sooner if you were here!" I hit his chest. I felt he wore a suit, with silky tie now. I felt curious but I shrugged it off. He then held my hand to stop it though, and I felt my face hot.

"What's the difference? And why are your face so red polka?" I knew he was smirking now. I rolled my eyes. Later on, I realized my first intentions.

"Natsume, I'm sorry" I could tell he was confuse now, he motioned me to sit back to my chair and so do him, he sat across me though.

"About what?"

"That day.. when I…. kissed you" I whispered the last part. I fidgeted on my chair, ready for the worst.

"Why should I mad to you?" he asked again. I surprised.

"You didn't mad at me?"

"No, in fact, I was so happy.." He held my hands. I blushed. Damn, his words were really consuming me. My heart beats more faster.

"Seriously, why did you ask polka?"

"I thought you were angry at me, because you haven't….um.." I hesitantly said. I can't tell him that I actually… missed him? Wait, I missed him? A person beside Mom and Hotaru?!

"Haven't?" He urged me to continue. I sighed.

"Showed up in here for a while.." I said finally. He smirked.

"Finally missing me huh, Polka? Nothing, I just busy" I furrowed my brows.

"What did you do actually?" I asked my finally, answering my curiosity.

"Work." He simply said. Though, he was rude but discovering something new from him was actually nice. I wanted more. I wanted to know him better. But, I can't ask him first, can I ? I just nodded. Silence engulfed us, tired because nobody started a conversation, I decided to open my mouth.

"You wore a suit." It wasn't a question, it was a dumb statement. Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't have any idea to start a conversation! You reader should thankful to me!

* * *

**A/N. Um.. yes, thank you? It was actually me who wrote it *Sweat-dropped* *Mikan pouted***

* * *

"Hn"

"You worked at the office." I stated again.

"Yeah?" He answered patiently. He's a short-tempered guy, I see…

"You did stuffs like meetings and signing reports"

"What's your point actually?" He fired back. 'heh, this is fun'

"Nothing. Just curious."

"Hn"

"You had a beautiful secretary" He smirked at this one.

"Why? Jealous?" I blushed. 'damn, he caught me'

"NO! WHY SHOULD I?! I just heard the office's works are something like that and the secretary must beautiful"

"Hn… But you're more beautiful than her" I blushed. 'How come this guy knew words to make my hearts beating so crazy?'

"W-well.. thank you I guess.."

"Hn.. Anyway, I came here with one purpose actually"

"And what is it?" I asked curious

"Date with me. Tomorrow, Sunday. At 9 A.M, I pick you at your house." I blushed again. How many times I got blushed today? 'But wait, date? We're not even a couple.."

"H-How do you know I was free tomorrow?"

"I just knew it"

"A-and if I said no?" I challenged him.

"Don't even dare" Annoyed by his bossy tone, I pouted

"Is this an invitations or an order actually?"

"Good idea, this is an order"

"And who are you to me can order me around?"

"Can't tell that yet. But now, you're my _Kouhai_, and _Kouhai_ should listened to her _Senpai _" A tick vein popped in my head.

"And why is that _senpai?_"

"Can you stop asking more? Just go with me tomorrow!"

"W-what about my mom! She will shocked and will-" He put his finger to my mouth.

"I'll take care of that, anyway.. I must go now, be careful on your way home. Bye Polka" He smirked and then kissed my forehead. He got up and left the library, leaving me out dazed. 'He doesn't take me home again?' I thought disappointed.

_**Why am I disappointed actually?!**_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**How'd you find the chapter? I did my best though.. :D Anyway, the mystery about Aoi will come soon! So, I need at least 8 reviews to update the next chapter.. I can't promise soon, but I will do my best! Serious about the date? ;) **


	8. Chapter 8 - part 1

**I LOVE YOU**

**Heyyy guys! So yeah, here's the 'date' chapter. Since I'm kind enough, I posted this chapter although, the reviews were not YET reached as what I expected, Well, I appreciated you who already reviewed this story so far! I THANK YOU very much :D**

**Sorry for the late update ! :D **

**infinity121212. **hey! Thanks! Here's the chapter XD Sorry for the delay!

**sinables. **Thanks:D hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter XD

**Colorful Kitty. **OR Love Confessions? Hahaha! Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Or better yet, it will turn you into jelly!

**curo neko**. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Summary :" I love you till the end, for the rest of my life My eyes will be your eyes, let's see this world together, I love you Mikan.. " "Natsume I love you too.. " READ AND REVIEW! New summary :D**

**Diclaimer : I wish I owned it , but sadly no…**

* * *

**Chapter 8- part 1**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"How do I look mom?" I asked my mom for a second time. Yes, I told my mom I had a date today. Yes, she surprised at first. And yes, she was threw another crying fits to me last night. But at least, I was being honest, right? She helped me dressed today, while babbling about "My daughter's boyfriend". I tried to say that Natsume was not my boyfriend and this was just a 'friendly date' , but believe me, my mom didn't listen to me. Anyway, back to the present. My mom didn't answer me, instead she hugged me tight while whispering

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, I love you so much Mikan" I smiled. I patted my mom's back, but I think it was making her worse than before. She was crying.

"M-mom? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" She hiccupped a little and released the hug. I wiped the tears that fell from mom's eyes.

"N-no Mikan, in fact I'm just so happy. You grow bigger now and I'm really grateful that I have a daughter just like you. I as your mom sometimes blaming myself for not being there for you at the most of the times and just like this, my little girl was already had a boyfriend before I knew it!" I was touched by mom's words. Without realized, the tears in my eyes fell down to my cheeks. I hugged her again.

"M-mom. Thank you so much, I love you and I always will. You never be replaced in my heart. Thank you so much mom" She cried more. We hugged each other and cried together in this warm embrace. Mom, the person whom I treasured so much and the arms that I always wanted to embrace for forever, this is the person that I loved so much.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

We released from the embrace and wiped our tears. Mom helped me tidied my dress and face and brushed my long hair with her hand.

"I love you too honey, now.. Let's see my future son-in-law okay?" I blushed.

* * *

**^O^**

* * *

"Good morning madam" Natsume greeted my mom.

"Why, good morning lad. Come in" my mom welcomed him. I was a bit nervous how my mom reacted after she met Natsume but it turned out that my mom liked him already.

"No, I'm afraid I can't stay for much longer mam, We have places to go. May I borrow you daughter for today?" Natsume politely asked for permissions. 'Borrow?! Am I a toy!?' I pouted. My mom chuckled.

"Why of course, Please take good care of her.. um..?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. I better remembered your name for now on, after all, you are soon-to-be my son-in-law" I blushed madly.

"Mom!" My mom giggled. I waited for Natsume's opposed but none. Instead, He chuckled a bit.

"Of course, I'll take care of your daughter. Thank you ma-"

"Yuka-san, called me that you brat! Therefore, I will wait for you to call me mom!" Natsume was a bit taken back but smiled a little.

"Yes, Yuka-san." My mom laughed heartily. I hugged my mom once again.

"Good bye mom, take care of yourself okay?"

"Yes, good-bye dear. Oh and I liked him already! He is perfect!" I blushed. She then pecked my cheeks and pushed me a little to Natsume. Natsume being a gentleman, led me to his car.

"Good bye Mikan! Be safe!" My mom yelled. I smiled and Natsume drove away from my house.

Unknown by me, mom whispered something under her breath at that time.

"Too bad you didn't see how beautiful she grew up, Izumi-kun"

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

"Soo, Natsume! Where are we head to?" I asked him.

"Can't wait are we? Somewhere, polka" I pouted.

"Mou, but I already sat here for a loonnnggg time! I'm bored" Did you know what Natsume do? He chuckled. HE WAS FREAKING CHUCKLED! 'Mou, he was not fun'

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

**^.^**

* * *

"We're here polka" He finally said. I crossed my arms and pouted. Never moved even an inch from where I sat.

"What's the long face? C'mon Polka" Natsume pulled my hand with so much force out from the car. I stumbled a bit.

"What was that for?!" I asked annoyed. He didn't answer me instead he held my hand tightly and led the way. I heard a familiar-soft music played when a cold air slapped my face. My 3 inches heels were not making it better. My legs wobbled a little and I almost tripped on the way.

"Natsume! Where are we going? I felt unfamiliar with this place where are we actually?" Before Natsume could answer me, another voice welcoming us

"Welcome to the Classic music concerts, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga" I widened my eyes. Did she just say classic? So, that's why I felt luxurious air just now.

"Hn"

"Please follow me" She said. I have been dragged again by Natsume for God-knows-where and I could only sighed. We stopped abruptly, and I felt Natsume sat down. I have been pulled down forcibly by him. Weird yet comfortable, this chair was so soft!

"Enjoy your show and-" She stopped for a while and then cleared her throat.

"Enjoy your show Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga" I blushed and widened my eyes. I felt Natsume smirked though. After I felt she left us alone, I asked Natsume

"Natsume you're beside me right?"

"hn"

"What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"That Mrs. Hyuuga thingy" He smirked.

"Well, WHAT was that about your mom calling me 'Her son-in-law'? You told your mom I was your boyfriend, right polka?" I felt blush crept to my cheeks.

"NO! I only told my mom that I will have a 'friendly date' today and she was jumping into that stupid conclusion!" He chuckled beside me.

"You know I was a bit upset to myself"

"Why?" Why he upset to himself?

"Because… Your mom preceded me from proposing you to be my girlfriend" I swear If I could be redder that tomato, my face maybe like that now.

"N-N-Natsume-" my voice cut by a soft and beautiful sound from piano who played **'Fur Elise'** at that time. I closed my eyes and laid back my head on this heavenly chair. Somehow, the concert was so beautiful and well-played, it made me sleepy now. Sometimes, they played the instrument roughly sometimes it was soft. It allured me so much to go to sleep so, I rested my head on the comfortable shoulder next to me without realized that it was Natsume's.

* * *

:D

* * *

_**Mhm… where am I ?**_

_**Currently, I found myself on this large field. Wait! How come I didn't remember? Where am I actually!? I walked a few steps from where I was until I saw someone. **_

_**A silhouette of a man.**_

_**The man was handsome for his age. I can tell he's around 40 now. He was well-built and tall. His hair was sandy colored and so messy. And he had sandy orbs for his eyes. He had a tan skin and what caught my eyes was…**_

_**Ha carried a tangerine. **_

_**He wore a sad expressions and I could see, he looked like regretted something so much. No, what the word was..**_

_**Guilty.**_

_**I went to approach him but everything got blurred. **_

"_**Oi polka wake up!"**_

**-PRESENT TIME-**

**Natsume's POV**

"Oi Polka wake up!" I shook her body. She was sleeping like a rock really. We now at the second place I set. This idiot was fell asleep at the half of the show. I wasn't a classic-music-lover but then, when I saw those brochures about the show, I instantly thought about this idiot. Well, **soon-to-be-my idiot**. I smirked. Back to the present, I shook her body, but she didn't even stir. Then, this idea popped in my brain.

Oh, it's nothing special or new. It's just _**licked her earlobe. **_Like my habit as usual. I love her face after I bit or licked her earlobe.

"AHHHH! What did you do now!?" She blushed madly while grabbing her ear. I shrugged.

"Well, you sleep like a rock, don't blame me"

"WELL, mister! You could just shook my body or woke me up with another ways, not with that licking or biting people's earlobe you moron perverted-jerk!" She stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes

"I DID those but, nothing happened"

"But-" Just when she wanted to retort back, her stomach growled.

**GGRRROOOWWWLLL..**

I chuckled, her face was redder than tomato now. Damn, how can this girl amuse me so much?

"Come on, let's feed your little monster"

* * *

**+.+**

* * *

"Eat polka" I said to her as the hag-ahem-waiter placed her food. She ordered a beef lasagna while I ordered beef steak with honey sauce. She nodded her head and searching for a fork and spoon. I moved her fork and spoon closer to her hand. She mumbled 'thank you' and ate the lasagna. As the lasagna entered her little mouth, she held it for a moment. I watched her amusingly as her expression changed into dreamily state. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled brightly. She moaned.

"Natsume! This food is soooooo delicious! OMG! This is the most delicious food I ever tasted! Can I order some for my mom? I'm sure she will be happy!" I chuckled. Her soft tresses fell freely on her shoulder to her back. How I wanted to touch those as the softest thing in the world.

"Sure, I'll order it for you" She blushed

"Thank you Natsume"

"Hn" I called the waiter and ordered some lasagna more. She nodded and went back to her place. I munched back my food until she spoke again.

"Natsume, can I know more about you?" I almost choked my food. But, Natsume Hyuuga will never do that. Ugh, embarrassing thing.

"Why Polka? Curious? Fine, ask me anything" I smirked. She fidgeted a little on her chair but then opened her mouth to ask.

"When is your birthday?"

"November 27th"

"What is your favorite colors?"

"Red" and so on, she kept nodded as she wanted to remember it and kept asking some information. Then this question popped out

"Where is your house?" I gulped at that. Should I tell her?

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! **

**Well, how was it? Did you guys enjoy it? This chapter is part one of their date, the next chapter (As in part two of their date) will tell you about the reason Aoi was dead and~ something romantic will come up! XD there will be more problems and yeah so on… I better shut my mouth now, OR I will spoiled you guys with the stories XD muehehe **

**Oh, and can you guess who is the person in Mikan's dream? The guy with the sandy hair? I don't know if I made mistakes about his appearance, but! He will be an important characters later on! Who do you think huh? XD . The little expressions (like "^O^" and the other after a segments) I just found it cute and wanted to try it hehe**

**Lastly, if anyone found this stories confusing or somewhat not cleared enough, you can asked me by PM me, I'll answer it right away (if I had free time to check it XD)**

**BEWARE: REVIEW! If you want the next chapter, I swear it'll boost me up to write it! Thanks guys :D**


End file.
